But It's Christmas Eve!
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Joanne get's called into work on Christmas Eve. Little MoJo fluff. All Characters mentioned. Oneshot.


**Just a small little Christmas story.**

**I don't own Rent.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But It's Christmas Eve!

T'was the night before Christmas and all through the loft, the boho's were drinking and having a jolly good time. That is until Joanne's pager went off.

Joanne looked down to read the message. "Is it okay if I use your phone?" She asked Mark.

Mark nodded. "Sure."

"Pookie is it from work?" Maureen asked with a pout. "They can't make you work on Christmas Eve you know."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Joanne said as she grabbed the phone and went into the kitchen to make her call.

"I fucking hate her work!" Maureen huffed and fell back on the couch.

"You can't be mad yet chica." Angel sweetly said. "You don't even know what they paged her for."

"Uh Maureen…" Joanne nervously said while walking back into the living room. "I have to go into work for a couple of hours."

"But it's Christmas Eve!" Maureen shouted. "That's not fair!"

Collins nodded along. "Yeah Jo, they can't make you work on Christmas, it's a holiday."

"Holiday's don't count at my office." Joanne said while she pulled on her jacket.

"Well here, take this with you." Mimi said while handing her a mug of something. "It will keep you warm."

"Thanks." Joanne said expecting it to be hot chocolate. "Mimi…this is vodka."

"It will keep you warm." Mimi shrugged.

"Hurry back." Roger said. "You don't want to miss presents."

"Don't worry she's not going." Maureen demanded she then looked towards Joanne. "You're not going, I forbid you to go."

"You can't forbid me."

"Yes I can, I just did, now you have to stay here."

"I'm sorry Honeybear, but I have to go. I'll be back in like two hours. I promise!"

"That's what you always say, and then five hours later, you finally come home. Don't you want to be with me on Christmas?" Maureen pouted.

"Please don't pout Maureen." Joanne said while wrapping her arms around her waist. "I'll be back." Joanne said while kissing her cheek.

"But baby!" Maureen whined. "This sucks! I hate your work; I'm going to yell at them for making you leave me!"

"I know…I'm sorry I have to go. Don't worry Maureen I'll be home for Christmas." Joanne said and tried to go for the door, but Maureen stopped her.

"Baby it's cold outside, don't go."

"Mo I have to go."

"Baby you'll freeze out there!"

"I'll see you later." Joanne said and with one last kiss she left the loft.

"This fucking sucks!" Maureen screamed and plopped down on the couch.

"You want to open presents?" Collins asked to try and cheer her up.

"I guess…" Maureen shrugged.

Two hours and thirty minutes later, Joanne still didn't come back.

"Where is she?" Maureen whined.

"She'll be here." Angel smirked.

"Look it's snowing!" Mimi said. "Now it feels like Christmas."

Everyone rushed to the window and watched as the snow lightly fell to the ground. Maureen's eyes wandered around the loft, the Christmas tree was brightly lit up, all her friends were cuddling with their lovers, except Mark but he seemed happy with his camera, and then there was Maureen without Joanne.

Maureen sighed and turned her gaze back out towards the window. "Where are you Joanne?"

A few moments later the loft door slowly opened, everyone smiled when Joanne walked in, the only person who didn't seem to notice was Maureen who was still looking out the window. Joanne silently waved, and then tip-toed up behind Maureen, and slowly wrapped her arms around the diva's waist.

Maureen jumped at the sudden touch and quickly turned around. "Joanne!"

"Hey baby." Joanne smiled and pulled her close.

Maureen wrapped her arms around her neck. "It's about fucking time."

"I know sorry."

"At least you're here now." Maureen said and leaned in for a kiss.

A few minutes later they still didn't pull away.

"Are they going to be doing that all night?" Roger asked with a raised brow.

"It's sweet." Angel smiled while snuggling into Collins.

"Yeah." Mimi chimed in. "And at least they're not fighting."

"I love you." Joanne said breathlessly as they pulled apart for air.

"I love you too." Maureen grinned before leaning back in for another kiss. "Merry Christmas Pookie."


End file.
